


The Bramble Emerald

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Using Gudako as Fujimaru's name here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Gudako has kept Kiyohime at an arm's length throughout her journey to restore humanity. But as her journey comes to a close, emotions overwhelm her, and the delicate and deadly waltz that she's danced with Kiyohime comes to an end as she stumbles and falls into her partner's waiting embrace.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kiyohime | Berserker
Kudos: 24





	The Bramble Emerald

It was dangerous. Gudako knew that. She had always been good at getting along with servants, and a big part of that was understanding them. That went double for berserkers. So of course she understood Kiyohime’s madness. Understood just how serious the threat Kiyohime posed was. It was obvious. Every longing gaze, every gentle touch, every loving smile, her eyes were always hazy, clouded by her madness enhancement.

At first, Gudako acted appropriately. She carefully rebuffed Kiyohime without accepting or rejecting her advances. She made sure to always pick her words carefully, so she’d never lie to Kiyohime, or promise her anything.

But the Grand Order took a lot out of her. After so much emotional turmoil, she found herself returning to Kiyohime more and more.

“Welcome back, Anchin-sama.”

Anchin. Of course she’d call her that. It was part of her madness, after all. But every time, it hurt a little. Kiyohime couldn’t even really see her, and yet Gudako was looking at her so clearly. It wasn’t fair.

After the last few singularities, she’d started resting her head in Kiyohime’s lap as she rested. Kiyohime snuck into her room so often, and after growing tired of chasing her off, Gudako had given in to temptation and let Kiyohime pamper her a little. Kiyohime would daintily sit on her bed, and Gudako would lie down with her head on Kiyohime’s lap and close her eyes. As she rested quietly like that, Kiyohime would stroke her hair with delicate, soft hands. Sometimes Gudako would even fall asleep, and wake up to find Kiyohime smiling down at her.

It was after the end of the Grand Order that she finally snapped.

“Good work today, Anchin-sama,” Kiyohime murmured as she stroked Gudako’s hair.

“...Don’t call me that,” Gudako mumbled.

“Hmm?” Kiyohime said.

“I don’t know if I’m a reincarnation of Anchin,” Gudako said. “I never claimed to be… but even if I was Anchin in a previous life… that’s not who I am now.”

“Of course you’re a reincarnation,” Kiyohime said. “I’d recognise Anchin-sama no matter what form you take.”

“...I’ll use a command seal, you know.” Gudako knew it was a dangerous thing to say. She was confronting Kiyohime’s madness. It was never wise to challenge a berserker’s madness. It formed the core of their thought process, corrupting and twisting everything that passed through their mind. Confronting it could provoke them into outbursts of fury, or worse, as they lashed out to protect their fragmented view of reality.

Kiyohime giggled. Even with how frustrated Gudako felt, she couldn’t help but find it cute.

“You’re acting very spoiled today, master,” she said. “Very well. I can call you by your current name, if you’d like. As long as you do me a favour.”

“What is it?” Gudako asked.

Kiyohime leaned down, her hair falling forward and encircling both their faces in a green curtain.

“You’ve been very sly, master,” she said quietly. “Always carefully keeping me at arm’s length. Never accepting my advances, even though you never quite turn me down.”

Gudako’s heart thudded. She wasn’t sure if it was from excitement or fear.

“Kiss me, master,” Kiyohime said. “Show me that this time you’ll accept me. That you’ll make me yours. If you do that… I’ll forgive your past life. And this one will be the one that matters most.”

The rational part of Gudako’s brain was already formulating the perfect thing to say to disengage from the situation. Play it off, say it wasn’t that important, make a joke, don’t outright turn her down but whatever you do,  _ do not kiss her _ .

Gudako lifted her head slightly, as Kiyohime lowered hers. She knew what she should be doing, but she didn’t care. Kiyohime’s face grew to fill her entire vision. Her head was fuzzy, and she felt hot, almost feverish. Was Kiyohime’s madness contagious? Or was Gudako simply already mad herself?

Kiyohime’s lips were a little colder than Gudako had expected. They weren’t freezing, but Gudako had expected them to be hot, to almost burn her. Instead, it felt like her own lips were on fire, that she was burning away and Kiyohime’s kiss was the only balm that could soothe her. She kissed Kiyohime needily, desperately, hungrily, and Kiyohime melted into her kiss without any resistance, letting Gudako rise upwards and take control, taking Kiyohime’s wrists and pushing her back so that she could kiss her harder, until Kiyohime was on her back and Gudako was pressing her into the bed.

When she finally pulled away, she had the vague idea that the kiss had been longer than should have been possible. Kiyo was gasping beneath her, her cheeks flushed, but Gudako barely even felt out of breath. Another advantage of her connection to Mash, perhaps, adding suffocation to the list of things that she was unusually resistant to.

“Master…” Kiyohime managed, breathlessly. When Gudako looked down into her eyes, she was startled by what she saw looking back. For once, when Kiyohime stared at her with that loving gaze, her eyes weren’t clouded. She wasn’t seeing madness, looking right through Gudako to her memory of Anchin. Her eyes were clear and bright, looking directly at the woman before her.

The last strand of sense faded from Gudako’s mind. She descended on Kiyohime again, her lips against her cool neck.

“Ah… master…” Kiyohime gasped, wrapping her arms around Gudako and holding her tightly.

“I want you, Kiyohime,” Gudako said. She was so far past thinking about how foolish that was. How risky it was to acknowledge Kiyohime’s feelings. How dangerous it was to desire Kiyohime’s body. How suicidal it was to accept Kiyohime’s touch. None of it mattered. She couldn’t believe she’d ever thought that it did. Couldn’t believe that she’d ever let fear stop her from doing this.

“Come, then, and take me,” Kiyohime said. “I am yours, master. I always have been.”

Gudako was only too happy to oblige. She rose up and started to undo Kiyohime’s obi, untying it and pulling open Kiyohime’s kimono. Kiyohime simply lay in place, smiling coquettishly up at Gudako as her clothes parted, leaving her lying bare upon them.

“Look as much as wish, master,” she said. “There is no part of me that I have any reason to hide from your eyes.”

Gudako’s gaze roamed across her body, from the curve of her horns to the twinkle in her eyes, from the pale skin of her collarbone to the swell of her breasts, from the smooth curve of her hips to the deep valley of her thighs. And between those thighs, a small patch of hair. Seeing the direction of Gudako’s gaze, Kiyohime slowly slid her legs apart, baring herself even more fully. There was already the glitter of moisture hanging from the short green hairs between her legs, and the sight only made the fire within Gudako burn with more passion.

She’d already gone way, way too far. There was no doubt of that. But there was still a line she hadn’t crossed. At this point, there might still be some way to retreat a little. To turn back. She’d already kissed Kiyohime, but she hadn’t gone as far as…

Gudako’s hand slowly reached out and caressed Kiyohime’s breast.

Who cared about ways to back away from this? She didn’t _want_ to back down. She didn’t want to try and undo this, to extract herself from the dangerous situation she’d put herself into. Who cared if she was plunging deep into a maze of thorns? At the center of the bramble bush she was pushing her way through, there was a glimmering jewel, and she would tear her body to ribbons if that was what it took to grasp it in her hands.

“Ah… Master…” Kiyohime murmured.

Gudako leaned closer, returning her lips to Kiyohime’s collarbone as her hand gently stroked Kiyohime’s breast, the other wandering across Kiyohime’s body, taking in the feel of her skin, learning the feel of her to match with the sight of her.

Her skin was fascinating. Most of it felt as soft and warm as it looked, but there were little patches of hard, cold scales. A reminder that Kiyohime wasn’t human like her, but a servant. A being who could breath fire. A serpentine dragon in human form. It should frighten her, should snap her out of her haze and remind her of just how dangerous what she was doing was, but instead, her excitement only built further. It wasn’t a human girl who was lying so submissively beneath her. It was a  _ servant _ .  _ A dragon _ . A being of power and fury, a berserker who could lay waste to armies, and here she was, quietly mewling under Gudako’s touch, utterly at her mercy. It felt good. It was like having a powerful dog bow its head to let you pet it.

And it turned Gudako on.

She began to act more boldly. As well as learning the feel of Kiyohime’s body, she began to learn the taste as well, her tongue sliding along on Kiyohime’s heated flesh and licking up traces of her sweat. The slightly scaley parts of her tasted a little different, an almost metallic tang to them. Gudako liked it. Drawing her tongue down her chest, Gudako took Kiyohime’s nipple into her mouth.

“Ah…”

Gudako glanced up into Kiyohime’s face and saw her gazing down at her. Her eyes were burning with desire, and she was biting her lip so hard that Gudako saw a trickle of blood coming from it. 

She was holding herself back, Gudako realized. Making every effort not to move, not to force Gudako to do what she wanted, to let Gudako do as she pleased.

“You’re such a good girl, Kiyohime,” Gudako said quietly. “Let me reward you.”

She slipped her hand between Kiyohime’s legs, and Kiyohime’s eyes widened, looking even wilder.

“Yes…” Kiyohime said breathily. “Please, Master…”

Kiyohime was already dripping wet. A finger slid easily into her, as Gudako massaged her with a thumb as she slowly pumped with her finger. Kiyohime’s breathing sped up, her chest rising and falling as Gudako took her nipple back into her mouth.

“Master… harder…” Kiyohime said breathily.

Gudako sped up. If Kiyohime was so desperate as to ask for something instead of remaining passive, what could she do but oblige?

Kiyohime’s legs quivered, twitching inward before sliding apart again. Kiyohime was forcing herself to keep her legs apart, to give Gudako the best access as she could, even as her body tried to snap her thighs closed, to crush Gudako’s hand between them.

“Good girl,” Gudako repeated the words, murmured them into Kiyohime’s chest. It was the only phrase that came to mind, the only words that could express the depth of her feeling. Kiyohime was so demure. So obedient, so eager to please. No, more than that- it wasn’t that she was _eager_ to please, it was that she was _devoted_ to it. She didn’t mind if Gudako noticed her good behaviour, wouldn’t be hurt if Gudako didn’t acknowledge her consideration. And that only made Gudako want to praise her more. How had she ever feared this woman? How had she not realized that Kiyohime was at her core a wife, not a killer?

“Maaaster…” Kiyohime’s voice was a raspy, whispered whine, her breath coming in quick gasps as she drew closer to the edge.

Gudako left Kiyohime’s chest to slide up next to her, to watch her face intently. “Let yourself go,” she said. “Come for me, Kiyohime.”

Kioyhime had no trouble fulfilling that request. Her body arced and her juices flowed freely over Gudako’s hand as Gudako watched her face twisted in climax as she cried out, sounding beautiful and pitiful and victorious and relieved at all once. Gudako’s fingers danced, drawing the orgasm out, addicted already to Kiyohime’s expression as she drowned in pleasure.

Finally, though, Kiyohime came down, and Gudako withdrew her hand. Her other hand tenderly brushed a lock of hair out of Kiyohime’s face, her fingers brushing her cheek, as Kiyohime fell still other than the rising and falling of her chest as she drew ragged breaths, recovering.

Gudako stayed in that moment as long as she could, her eyes roving Kiyohime’s body slowly, luxuriously, feasting upon the sight with carefree indolence where before there had been hungry passion. She still ached to touch, to feel, to smell, to taste, but more than any of that, she wanted to simply  _ observe _ , to drink deep of this tableaux so that it would remain forever in her mind to view at leisure.

Eventually, though, Kiyohime’s strength returned to her, and she reached up to cup Gudako’s cheek, smiling fondly at her. Her eyes smoldered with lust, and still, they were clear, looking right at Gudako.

“My master,” she whispered. “My darling, thank you.”

Gudako laid her own hand over Kiyohime’s, closing her eyes and savouring the feeling of Kiyohime’s small hand beneath hers.

This woman would do anything to please her, of that she was sure. She could demand whatever she wanted of her, and Kiyohime would gladly do it. The thought excited her, her mind racing as she pondered what to ask for. Should she ask Kiyohime to finger her as well? Should she ask for her lay back and let Gudako play with her body until Gudako had memorized every inch of her flesh, and Kiyohime was a quivering mess of arousal and need? Should she ask to be ravished, to have Kiyohime set aside her own needs and bring Gudako as many climaxes as she could stand?

“Kiyohime,” she said, her voice breathy and soft. “I want you to do something for me.”

“Anything, master,” Kiyohime responded, without a moment of hesitation.

“For just a short while,” Gudako said. “Be a little selfish. Instead of thinking about me, I want to give you what _you_ want.”

“I want to touch you, master,” Kiyohime said, stroking Gudako’s cheek. “I want to make you feel good.”

“I want that too,” Gudako said. “But before that, I want to satisfy you. Whatever that takes.”

Kiyohime hesitated, just slightly.

“Do you… truly wish for me to do what I will? For my own pleasure?” she asked, cautiously.

“Yes,” Gudako said.

There was a flare in Kiyohime’s eyes at that. A spark of flame, a hint of the same passion that her madness ignited. But her eyes didn’t glaze over and look past Gudako, or smoulder with echoed anger from her past. Instead, they fixated on Gudako with burning desire.

She grabbed Gudako hair, and Gudako was suddenly and abruptly reminded of the insurmountable gap in their strength. Even if she was Servant with a Strength of E, she was still a Servant. Kiyohime had been putty in her hands only moments ago, but that was because she had allowed herself to be, had _let_ Gudako push her down on the bed. Now, she brought her strength to bear, and Gudako found herself shoved down between Kiyohime’s legs, not roughly, but firmly, her face pressed into Kiyohime’s pussy.

“Then lick me, master. Now.”

Gudako’s heart pounded. Kiyohime’s voice was usually soft, gentle, peaceful. Even when she was terrifying, the horror was in the words, not the tone. But now, her voice was more commanding than she’d ever heard it before.

She loved it. Loved to see this side of Kiyohime, to be reminded that this woman was stronger than her, could take control like this whenever she wanted. It made every moment of Kiyohime’s submission that much more thrilling.

But for now, Kiyohime was not submitting, she was commanding, and Gudako followed her orders, her tongue getting to work as she licked up the remnants of Kiyohime’s orgasm, Kiyohime’s grip on her hair firm as she held her in place.

“Harder,” Kiyohime said, and Gudako obeyed. She licked, and sucked, and kissed, and did all she could to please Kiyohime, nothing on her mind but bringing her lover to orgasm. Kiyohime’s grip tightened, almost painfully as she moaned in appreciation of Gudako’s efforts.

Finally, Gudako brought Kiyohime over the edge, and suddenly Kiyo’s legs locked tight around her head, holding her in place as Kiyohime raised up her hips and pressed Gudako’s head closer in, coming on her face with a cry as her thighs squeezed her tightly.

When her orgam ebbed, she relaxed and released Gudako/ Gudako pulled back, slightly dazed, gasping for breath and holding the sides of her head.

“Are you alright, master?” Kiyohime’s voice was no longer commanding, but soft once more, and a little worried.

“I’m fine,” Gudako said, smiling lopsidedly at Kiyohime, who smiled back at her gently.

“Now,” she said. “It’s your turn, master. Please, lie down. Let your Kiyohime show her gratitude.”

Gudako lay down on the bed, and Kiyohime crouched over her, undoing the straps on her shirt and unzipping it as Gudako slipped her arms out and raised her back slightly to unhook her bra. She shivered slightly at the feeling of Kiyohime’s slender fingers sliding up her thighs to remove her panties before unclipping her skirt, leaving her bare before Kiyohime’s gaze, just as Kiyohime was before hers. Unlike Gudako, though, Kiyohime did not linger to stare. She dipped between Gudako’s legs immediately, her tongue gently brushing against Gudako’s pussy and chasing a moan from between her lips.

When Gudako had eaten out Kiyohime, it had been fast and hard and eager. Kiyothime, though, took her time, lingering and starting slow, letting a powerful heat build in the pit of Gudako’s stomach. She was in no rush to bring Gudako over the edge, not concerned with quick results, patient and devoted instead of consumed by frantic passion like Gudako had been. It was almost relaxing at first, tingling pleasure running through Gudako as she lay back and let out a low hum.

It didn’t stay relaxing for long, though. As seconds turned into minutes and minutes dragged on one after another, the pleasure started mount, as Gudako squirmed, gripping the bed as her arousal became more and more intense, the slow burning flame bursting forth into a bonfire as she moaned and whined.

Finally, just as it started to feel like she was being tortured, dangled over the edge of a cliff by the scruff of her neck as she clawed at the edge, Kiyohime sped up, sending a shock through Gudako’s body and setting off her orgasms with a cry of joy.

She didn’t know how long she floated in that state of orgasmic bliss as Kiyohime teased it out longer and longer. Seconds? Minutes? Eons? When she finally did come down, her entire body was trembling and she was dripping with sweat. It was the most intense orgasm she’d ever experienced, and for a moment, she just laid back, recovering. Kiyohime joined her on the bed, leaning over Gudako, her hair falling down around Gudako’s face again. She smiled fondly down at her, and Gudako smiled back. There was something more tender about her nudity now. A comfortable intimacy to it, rather than all excitement and passion.

Kiyohime lowered herself down, snuggling up against Gudako and burying her face in the crook of Gudako’s neck as she embraced her.

“Master,” she said, fondly, affectionately, lovingly. “I’m so glad that you accepted me this time. Please, let us stay like this. Together. Alive. Without lies or broken promises.”

It was like a cold bucket of water was dumped onto Gudako at that moment, chilling her to the bone. In the hazy of lust of desire, she’d subconsciously allowed herself to believe that she had somehow “cured” Kiyohime’s madness, that their feelings had swept away the curse of the berserker. But she had been wrong. Kiyohime’s madness had not been resolved, had been neither suppressed nor excised. Her reality was as distorted as it had been before. There were simply new parameters on it now. The name “Anchin” had been supplanted, but she was still talking about the same Anchin in her madness, even if now Kiyohime saw Gudakos’s face instead of that of a long dead monk.

Gudako had taken a step that couldn’t be untaken. She held the jewel in her hands, but her arms were cut and torn, and blood was pouring out of them at a frightening rate.

She was afraid, in that moment. But as she glanced over at Kiyohime, saw her frail, beautiful form, laid bare and gently curled into her side, she found it easier than it should be to suppress that fear.

This woman by her side might well be her death. But perhaps Gudako was willing to die for her.


End file.
